This study will determine the maximum tolerated dose of chimeric human/murine monocolonal antibody for patients with neuroblastoma who have just completed high dose, myeloblative therapy and purged ABMT. The hypothesis is that this anti-tumor monoclonal antibody with GM-CSF, which increases immune effector cell numbers and activity, may be effective against minimal residual disease. The anti-GD2 antibody can kill human neuroblastoma cells by antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity and by complement dependent cytotoxicity.